


Резонанс наших душ

by Rashiro



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soul Eater Fusion, Animal Transformation, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 23:42:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14319657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rashiro/pseuds/Rashiro
Summary: Немного о затруднительных положениях и их сказочных решениях.





	Резонанс наших душ

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на HQ!! Fucking Fest.  
> Бета - Вэл

— И как мы теперь будем сражаться? — Бокуто вытягивается на стуле и запрокидывает голову. Случившееся не укладывается в его голове. 

— Она может взять тебя в зубы, — бормочет Ямиджи-сан, не отвлекаясь от своих бумаг.

Кто бы мог подумать, что они окажутся в настолько дурацкой ситуации? Кто бы мог подумать, что Ячи будет принимать удар на себя вместо того, чтобы как обычно атаковать, закрываясь им, Бокуто? Кто бы мог подумать, что последствия окажутся настолько... странными?

Кто угодно, но только не Бокуто.

Он переводит взгляд на Ячи, которая, не обращая на них никакого внимания, сосредоточенно изучает содержимое ящика стола Ямиджи-сана. Если бы она обернулась, Бокуто не увидел бы в её глазах ни узнавания, ни понимания того, о чём они говорят. Теперь она даже не отзывается на собственное имя.

— Ну уж нет, — не соглашается Бокуто. Даже в такой момент он заботится о Ячи. — Она такой и останется?

Ячи, конечно, миленькая в новом обличье, но в человеческом она нравится Бокуто гораздо больше. И к тому же его гложет совесть — ещё бы, ведь это его вина. Он — Оружие и должен защищать своего Мастера от любых неприятностей: мелких, крупных, смертельно опасных.

Но всё случилось с точностью до наоборот.

Ещё вчера всё было отлично, а сейчас они вдвоём у Ямиджи-сана в поисках хоть какого-нибудь решения, и никто не знает, вернётся ли всё на круги своя.

— Зависит от ведьмы, — задумчиво отвечает Ямиджи-сан. — И от заклинания. Ты не заметил, что это было, Бокуто-кун?

Он лишь сокрушённо качает головой и рассеянно гладит подбежавшую к нему Ячи по спинке — та прикрывает глаза и что-то ласково пищит. Бокуто хочет думать, что она утешает его.

— Заклинание подействовало не сразу, так? — бормочет Ямиджи-сан, постукивая пальцами по столу. — Было ли оно отложенным или требовался катализатор?

Бокуто смотрит непонимающе и надеется, что Ямиджи-сан разговаривает с самим собой, — откуда ему знать ответы? Заклинание было белым, об этом он уже сказал, больше с него нечего взять.

— Вы делали-то необычное? — снова спрашивает Ямиджи-сан после долгой паузы.

— Ничего. — Бокуто пожимает плечами, стараясь выглядеть естественно, и незаметно вытирает вспотевшие ладони о штаны. — Совсем-совсем ничего.

Ямиджи-сан недоверчиво приподнимает бровь, сразу видно — не верит. И пусть!

— Ничего, — повторяет Бокуто. — Ночью Яччан стала такой, а пока шли домой, всё было нормально.

— Тогда мне нужно время, чтобы разобраться со случившимся, — говорит Ямиджи-сан и склоняется над бумагами. — Если что-то вспомнишь, приходи. И... мне жаль, что так получилось.

Бокуто кивает и встаёт, потирает ладонью затылок, а потом делает глубокий вдох и выпаливает на одном дыхании:

— Могу я забрать Яччан с собой?

Кажется, получается слишком громко, потому что Ямиджи-сан вздрагивает. И удивлённо поворачивается.

— Конечно, можешь. К тому же я не знаю, что делать с мышами.

— Это шиншилла, — обиженно бубнит Бокуто и сгребает Ячи в ладонь. Та щекочет его маленькими когтями и смешно поводит носом, принюхиваясь. — Вильсоновская серебристая.

Ямиджи-сан ничего не говорит в ответ, но удовлетворённо кивает, и Бокуто понимает, что ему только что доверили нечто чрезвычайно важное — чужую жизнь.

— Я хорошо о тебе позабочусь, Яччан, — говорит он и приглаживает шерсть на спинке. — Ты будешь в безопасности.

Он поднимает голову и обращается к Ямиджи-сану:

— Ну, мы пошли, — это получается немного растерянно — кто вообще знает, что нужно делать в такой ситуации?!

— Сейчас тебе не нужно ничего делать, просто жди, — кивает Ямиджи-сан. — Я свяжусь с тобой, если что-то узнаю.

Бокуто снова кивает и выходит за дверь.

На улице темно и холодно, хочется вернуться обратно, но Бокуто крепче сжимает пальцы, боясь потерять Ячи. Нужно было попросить какую-нибудь клетку или что-то похожее, но сейчас уже поздно — придется нести Ячи в руках как можно осторожнее.

Она сидит смирно и явно не собирается сбегать, крепко держится за палец и принюхивается к ночным запахам. Бокуто поднимает её повыше, чтобы было лучше видно.

— Что нам теперь делать? — спрашивает вслух Бокуто и косится на Ячи. — Яччан, ты знаешь?

Ячи лишь тихо чихает — или фыркает — и покусывает Бокуто за палец. Словно хочет что-то сказать.

— Яччан? — Бокуто подносит её к самому носу, внимательно разглядывая.

Она такая же миленькая, как и была раньше, её так же хочется защищать от всех и вся, вот только такая Ячи — уже не его Яччан. И Бокуто надеется вернуть её обратно.

Ячи тянется к нему и, привстав на задние лапы, опирается передними на нос. Смотрит так серьёзно и изучающе, что Бокуто хочется засмеяться и покружить её, подхватив на руки.

Вот только как теперь это делать?..

Он тяжело вздыхает и шепчет:

— Всё будет хорошо, — и чмокает Ячи в район носа.

Пуф!

Бокуто чихает от слишком резкого цветочного запаха и охает от увеличившейся тяжести на руках.

— Яччан!

Та лишь сдавленно пищит в его объятиях.


End file.
